


Don't Leave My Side

by KitsuWayfinder



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Spoilers - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3086642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuWayfinder/pseuds/KitsuWayfinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel never thought he had a heart till the day he watched Roxas walk away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave My Side

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on the last scene between Roxas and Axel in 358/2 Days.

When Axel first met Roxas he was sure that it must have been Xemnas’ idea of a joke. He should have known better, after all it was unlikely that the superior would have suddenly developed a sense of humor, he must have had an ulterior motive. He just had no idea what his motive could have possibly been.

It started when Saix barged into Axel’s room early one morning, with a small blonde boy trailing behind him. That was the day the pyro met Roxas, he didn’t have the slightest idea how much he was going to change his life.

Now it was half a year later, and things couldn’t possibly be more screwed up. Axel had wandered off to the streets of the Dark City and was leaning up against a wall, lost in thought. He knew that Roxas was going to try to leave the organization, and he also knew that Xemnas would probably send him to do the icky job of killing his best friend.

Axel looks up as he hears footsteps along the stone ground, turning his head he sees Roxas about to walk right past him. The pyro wasn’t quite sure was he was supposed to do – Roxas was stubborn and there was no way he was about to change his mind just because Axel told him to.

Axel had realized long ago that Xemnas must have lied about the Nobody’s not having hearts, because when Axel looked at Roxas he could feel his heart reacting. He and Roxas had been fighting, and it was all because Axel knew things about Roxas that there was no way the blonde could have possibly been able to understand.

Finally as Roxas walked past him, Axel decided to speak up. “So… your mind’s made up?”

The slightest bit of a smile tugged at the pyro’s serious face when he sees Roxas stop and turn to look at him. Roxas wasn’t ignoring him – this was a good sign. Axel knew things he wished he didn’t – about who Roxas was and about what was coming. The moment he had seen the Keyblade wielder in Castle Oblivion he knew that he was connected to Roxas. The way he looked at him with those eyes, it was a look he’d seen on Roxas’ own face millions of times.

“Why did the Keyblade choose me?” The blonde Nobody spoke with such seriousness, the smile completely faded from his face, “I have to know.”

Axel could feel that pang in his chest again… it couldn’t be his heart – could it? All he could imagine was the Superior sending him to kill Roxas… he knew that was how it would end, after all Xemnas wasn’t happy unless his Nobody’s were miserable. He hated Xemnas, but even more than that he was scared of him. What Xemnas did to Roxas… what he did to Isa… what he did to her – the girl with the empty face that he could no longer remember.

“You can’t turn on the organization!” The red head suddenly yelled. He reaches towards Roxas, wanting so much to hold him, to bring him home. “You get on their bad side, and they’ll destroy you!”

'Or they’ll make me do it,' Axel thought. He could feel it – tears welling up behind his eyes. He couldn’t remember the last time he cried – it was that day with Isa wasn’t it? The day that he suddenly pushed him away and for the first time he saw the Berserker known as Saix in his best friend’s place. After Isa he couldn’t lose Roxas, he just couldn’t.

“No one would miss me.” Roxas said coldly. There it was again, the cold voice that Axel no longer recognized as his best friend. The pain in Axel’s chest was getting worse, which was when he all of a sudden grabbed a hold of Roxas’ hand, placing his forehead against the top of Roxas’.

“I would.” Axel said, emotion filling inside of him. Roxas suddenly paused and turned around and before he knew what was happening Axel had grabbed him and kissed him.

It was something Axel had been so scared to do… he was a bit of a whore among the organization but the feelings that he felt for Roxas was a whole different story. He pulled away for a moment, “I’ll always care about you Rox, got it memorized? Because I love you, I don’t understand it, but I’ve always loved you.”

Axel saw the look on Roxas’ face grow soft again, and that was when the taller Nobody leaned back in for another kiss. He cups the blonde’s face in his hand as he kisses him, he can feel Roxas’ lips finally settling and kissing him back. He knew Roxas had no clue what to do, it only been around for 358 days so he had no clue what to do, but somehow he was easing into it. The moment he felt Roxas’ lips against his, Axel could feel the familiar hardening through his skin-tight black pants beneath his cloak. Their kisses grew more heated – Axel initiating it of course – and Axel slid his tongue inside of Roxas’ mouth. He could hear a sudden surprised moan come from Roxas’ throat. Axel’s hands reached to the zipper of the heavy Organization cloak Roxas wore, pulling it off his shoulders, leaving the blonde dressed in the clothes he wore under the cloak, which was the same skin tight black tank top and pants that Axel wore.

The pyro pulled away from a slight moment, running a finger along Roxas’ bottom lip. “You okay with this, Rox?” He asked. Roxas gave a nod, “Do to me… what you do to Saix.”

Axel was surprised. Him and Saix slept together – a lot – one of the few things left over from their days as Lea and Isa – he didn’t even realize Roxas knew about it, much less that he understand what was happening.

“Got it memorized,” Axel said with a soft smile. He grabbed Roxas again and kissed him, leading him down to an alley in the city. It wasn’t very romantic, fucking in a dirty alley and all but they seemed to be in a bit of a rush, and chances are with the way things were going there was no way Axel would be able to keep his hands off Roxas long enough to bring him back to the organization and to his bedroom.

Axel pulled off his own cloak and pushed Roxas against the wall of the alley, letting his knee rub against Roxas’ growing hard on. The blonde let out a series of moans – from the sounds of it Roxas was a screamer. (Larxene was too, these types of fucks were always fun.)

“You’re gonna scare off the Heartless with all those noises,” Axel whispered to Roxas huskily. Roxas groaned, “Fuck the Heartless.” Axel chuckled, Roxas having a bit of a mouth on him wasn’t new (even though it was probably mostly Axel’s fault), so it’s not like Axel was surprised about that one.

Axel suddenly let out a surprised moan. Roxas had all of a sudden started nipping and sucking on his neck – the kid picked things up fast. “Ahh – you’re a fast learner – fuck, Rox.” Axel let out a moan. “Xigbar tried showing me porn a while back,” Roxas said with a giggle. Roxas then went back to Axel’s neck before Axel had time to react.

Axel slid a hand into the tight black pants Roxas wore, so glad that the tightness of the pants didn’t allow the organization members to wear underwear. He rubbed Roxas’ cock, loving the sounds coming from the blonde’s lips. “Ahh! Ax,” Roxas moaned loudly. Axel slid Roxas’ pants off of him as he felt Roxas’ hands against his own pants. “Damn, you’re a hot piece of ass.” Axel said with a grin as he looked over Roxas.

Axel grabbed a hold of Roxas’ legs, sliding him so he could get easy access to the blonde. He grabbed a hold of his cloak and fished through the pockets for the lube he always carried with him. “Fuck – Aaah! – Ax, please do it.” Roxas moaned as Axel attacked his neck with nips.

Axel grinned, he poured some of the lube on his fingers and slowly slid one of the fingers inside of Roxas’ wanting ass. He could hear Roxas’ breathing hitch and could see him wince at the sudden entrance. Axel was slow, moving his finger inside of Roxas being sure to give him pleasure to numb the uncomfortable feeling. Then finally Axel slowly slid in a second finger, and not long after that a third.

Roxas’ pain had mostly deadened now, and all he really wanted was for Axel to be inside of him. He didn’t quite understand why all of it felt so good, but all he knew was that he wanted more. Especially since he knew that this would be the last moment he spent with Axel.

Finally Axel could tell that Roxas was stretched out enough, so he covered his cock with the lube and then dropped the bottle to the ground. Holding Roxas up against the wall so he could reach him, Axel slid inside of Roxas. He could hear the blonde’s moans continuing to get louder as he started out with a few slow thrusts. Roxas was letting out a series of moans, curses and Axel’s name.

Axel sped up his thrusts a little as soon as he saw that Roxas was used to the feeling, hitting against the blonde’s prostate. It felt so good having Roxas’ inner walls clenching around Axel’s cock. Axel let out a groan as his thrusts grew more frenzied.

After a few more minutes of Axel thrusting inside of Roxas, Axel noticed Roxas’ panting getting heavier and his moans growing louder, hinting that the blonde was getting close. Axel reached forward and began to massage Roxas’ cock. Roxas’ moans increased, “Oh god – Ax – I’m close – oh fuck – AXEL!” Screaming Axel’s name, Roxas came hard in Axel’s hand.

After a few more thrusts, Axel let out a groan and came inside of Roxas. “I love you, Rox,” Axel said as he slowly pulled out. “Please stay,” he said as he leaned forward and gave Roxas a sweet kiss.

Roxas shook his head as he put his pants and cloak back on. “I’m sorry, Ax,” he said staring at the ground darkly, “This is goodbye.”

Axel watched as Roxas suddenly got up and walked away. He could barely even understand what just happened, he was sure that Roxas would stay after that. But now all he had left to do was watch Roxas walk away, his hood pulled up over his head. “Rox, come back,” he said softly, running out of the alley wanting to catch him but it was too late because all he could see now was a dark corridor closing up, and Roxas was nowhere to be found. “Roxas…” Axel said quietly staring at the area, dropping to his knees. “ROXAS!”


End file.
